


So close you can kiss

by onnakarot



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Fanart: charcoal pencil drawing of Starsky and Hutch, two cops with absolutely no concept of personal space.





	So close you can kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [MY TUMBLR](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/184824838767/theoriginofcarrots-my-drawings-look-much-better)
> 
> Someone asked me about my drawings and technique. Well, traditional art on paper, as you can see:
> 
>  


End file.
